Petunia the Angry
Petunia the Angry is the 4th boss in Castaway 2. She is the boss of Poison Bug. Petunia the Angry's stats: Level: 14 Type: Poison Bug Location: At the left of Mnemosyne's Forge, and the bottom of Hyperion's Gate, to get the way, see here Uses of Petunia the Angry Petunia the Angry will use the skill called Venom Spit, Rank 1 poison skill. When damaged, Petunia the Angry will spawn Baby Poison Bugs (Level 10, stats below) when damaged. How to Kill Petunia the Angry Easily Petunia the Angry is fairly easy, like Big Blue the Meanie on steroids. But besides a recolored sprite, Petunia has more attack as well To avoid Petunia the Angry's attacks, use shields, and other defensive materials. You can notice that Petunia the Angry would use ranged attack that has poison element. When it affects the poison ranged attack, use Antidotes (you can use any amount of Antidotes, based if how many times you or your pet poisoned) to stop poisoning. Your level must be 10 (you can battle when level 9, but be sure you are powerful enough) or up, for more defense, strength and magic to the boss, Agility is required for evasion, and regeneration of HP and your MP. Your pet can be Baby Poison Bug, Loomi, or Eye Guy when you find it difficult, but you may level up them, since their level is 10 and 9, and enough level to attack Petunia the Angry. You may use Skull Pixie, to heal himself and you, or even boost, and also he is higher in level than you (starting level is 15). You'll want to equip a high strength weapon, such as the Vindicator, although the quest isn't until afterward before facing Petunia the Angry. If you're still too weak, you can use Razor Sword, but the crafting quest is far in the future. After killing Petunia the Angry, she will drop Blood of Oceanus (to open Gate of Oceanus , the right side of Astraea's Bastion). After defeating Petunia the Angry, the Sigil will give you 3 Emerald Shards and a Village Gate Key (to open the gate from Astraea's Bastion to Mnemosyne's Forge , which is the shortcut to Mnemosyne's Forge and Astraea's Bastion, it is Village Gate). The related quest would also be completed when defeated Petunia the Angry. Related Quest Anger Just Leads To More Violence... Defeat Petunia the Angry, the boss of Poison Bugs. Rewards: 3 Emerald Shards, and Village Gate Key Trivia Petunia the Angry is Big Blue the Meanie's older sister, as they are too far to meet each other. Both of them are belonging to Beetle family, with Vicious McGrub. To that one, Petunia is the boss with angry mood, on her name. Petunia the Angry's name is easy to analyze. Petunia, which is a name for females, flowers, is ironic, because Petunia the Angry is a Poisonous beetle, not a Pretty flower. Like all the Beetle Bosses, Petunia has a negative emotion (Meanie, The Angry, Vicious). Category:Boss Monsters Category:Castaway 2 Category:Monsters Category:Beetle Species